<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Darkness Shining by The Soup (TheSoup)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225331">In Darkness Shining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoup/pseuds/The%20Soup'>The Soup (TheSoup)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack Alternate Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Fic, Horny Axel (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, McDonald's, Milkshakes, Minor Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Peeping, Pervert Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Sexual Humor, Skinny Dipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoup/pseuds/The%20Soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delicious in many ways... [Axel x Riku]</p><p>Axel eats McDonald's and pervs on Riku skinny dipping in the Realm of Darkness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack Alternate Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Darkness Shining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Britt-kizzle">Britt-kizzle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>AUTHOR'S NOTE AS OF 02/05/21:</b> Originally written for my best friend at the time and posted to FF.net in 2007, this old fic was my first attempt at writing a pairing I didn't ship as well as my first attempt at writing raunchy humor. I've posted it here after fixing two typos. The rest remains untouched. Also both characters of are of consenting age, which is why no warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>THE SMELL OF</strong> greasy hot french fries in his bag of Mc Donald's was a gruesome temptation to Axel's nose. God, he was hungry. He hated it when he was starving, so, he was always eating. The only reason why he could eat thirty pounds of cheeseburgers in one sitting and not gain a single inch of body fat was because he had a high metabolism.</p><p>Axel strolled around casually in the corridors of darkness, navigating by memory. He swung his dinner at his side to the rhythm of his footstep without thinking about it. In fact all he was thinking about was food. Food… Well, actually, he was thinking of two things pretty much twenty-four/seven: Food and sex.</p><p>Yeah, Axel was a slight nympho. He had a nearly insatiable hunger for hot, tumbling man-sex, but Roxas was far too busy to even give him a quickie. Xemnas always had the boy running around slashing up Heartless. When Roxas came home at night, he was always too tired to give a fuck. Literally.</p><p>Even so, Axel had grown fond of his delightful Roxy-boy. Smiling, he poked the straw of his Triple-thick large vanilla milkshake into his smile and took a nice long sip. The cool and delicate taste glided down his throat. Axel swore an oath; sometimes he loved milkshakes more than sex with Roxas –and that's saying quite a lot!</p><p>In the darkness, Axel was sipping his delicious treat when he saw a large crack of light breaking through a black wall. It was ragged and tattered like the edges of a jigsaw puzzle, and he could see the setting on the otherside. Axel slurped his shake once.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>Putting his milkshake in his other hand, Axel touched the literal fabric of space. He tugged experimentally on the edges. It was a solid entrance to another world. Curious… It looked like the fabric of space had made an odd attempt at trying to suture itself back up.</p><p>"We'll just take a peek," he said to no one in particular. There was no ceremony to it – he tore the sutures out and stepped through to the other side.</p><p>Axel didn't recognize the new world. He had appeared in a world of a white, full moon perpetually never setting over a dark, softly waving sea of blue and purple water. Spooky crooked, arching black trees grew out of the black sea and arched over the moon, framing the lunar orb. The immaculate shore was indigo and the sky made everything glow eerily in the misty light.</p><p>Axel shivered from the damp air and grabbed his shake for an emergency sip. The world was curious, he was curious, and he knew that was a bad combination. He took one step forward, and heard something. Feet shuffling. Cloth rustling, cleared throats; it was the sound of movement.</p><p>He wasn't alone.</p><p>Axel quickly examined his closer environment. There was a nearby craggy boulder of black stone, veined with silver rivulets. Good enough. He hurried behind the stone, sat his burgers on the ground, and peeked carefully.</p><p>His eyes widened; his mouth sagged.</p><p>He was right. He wasn't alone, but he was the only one fully dressed. There was a brilliantly sexy young man stripping off an Organization XIII coat, standing in black satin boxers. Axel thought it was Roxas and he got all hoped up.</p><p>It wasn't Roxas. This man had shaggy, shoulder-length platinum hair the color of moonlight on water. He couldn't see the man's eyes and frankly Axel didn't care. He remembered who it was, remembering the ferocity glinting in his sapphires…</p><p>"That's Riku, Sora's little boyfriend…," Axel whispered to himself. He didn't care if he was talking to himself. Riku turned all the way around, flipping his hair and shaking it loose after stripping off his boxers. Axel's breath caught in his throat. "Mmm…" He licked his lips. He now had a full view of Riku's sexy, thin body, a tight ass and ample cock size.</p><p>Riku dipped into the sea of dark water, diving out of Axel's sight with a splash. Axel pouted, feeling hopelessly aroused, wanting to relieve himself of the pleasure building in his pants.</p><p>He licked his lips, slipping his straw to his mouth. He sipped air and then smiled, thinking about a new sort of milkshake. "Man, that was yummy," he said to nothing in particular. His eyes flickered as Riku resurfaced.</p><p>He grinned devilishly. "I want that flavor next time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;I own nothing but the words and situations I control.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>